


7 a.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, bad boy!Fitz, teenage!FitzSimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Slowly but surely the sunlight crept across the bedroom floor, climbed the box frame and mattress, and slanted across the rumpled quilt to discover two sleepers where there was usually only one.





	

Slowly but surely the sunlight crept across the bedroom floor, climbed the box frame and mattress, and slanted across the rumpled quilt to discover two sleepers where there was usually only one. 

 

Jemma stirred as the early morning light found her face, eyes twitching beneath her lids as she fought wakefulness. She attempted to turn over, trying to find somewhere to hide her face, only to find she was pinned in place. Her eyes jerked open at the realization and she found herself staring down at a mop of dirty blond curls. 

 

Fitz. 

 

Jemma relaxed back into the pillows as the memories came creeping back: the heated kisses, wandering hands, and their rather enthusiastic (and repeated) joining. As the last vestiges of sleep fell away, she could feel the slight throbbing of the love bites Fitz had left in his wake and the pleasantly spent feeling that pervaded her body down to her very bones. 

 

Unable to resist any longer, Jemma brought her fingers up to comb through his curls, savoring the softness against her fingertips. It was early yet - the stillness in the house told her as much - but before long her parents would be awake. Her mother would begin breakfast while her father perused the paper, waiting for the right moment to knock on her bedroom door and call her down to the table. 

 

Jemma’s lips curled upward as she wondered whether the invitation would extend to Fitz.

 

She ran her nails down to the nape of Fitz’ neck, gently scratch the short hairs there. It had the desired effect. He began to stir, nuzzling his cheek against her bare breast before he squinted up at her. Jemma’s heart clenched in her chest at the sight and warmth bloomed in her belly when he smiled at her.  _ How  _ had she gone so long without him? Even with the deepening purple spreading across his cheekbone Fitz looked unbearably handsome, and Jemma found herself squirming down the mattress to bring him within range of her kisses. 

 

“Umph,” he mumbled against her mouth, “mornin’, lass.”

 

Jemma giggled - it seemed to be the only response she was capable of in her current euphoric state - and kissed him soundly. 

 

“Good morning, Fitz.”

 

“‘Good’ is debatable. Wha’ time is it?” He glanced at Jemma’s bedside clock and immediately groaned, pulling the covers up around their ears. “I’s too bloody early t’ be up, Jemma. Go back t’ sleep.”

 

“We can’t,” she replied, tone regretful. “My parents will be up soon-”

 

Right on cue the water began running in the kitchen as her mother filled the kettle. 

 

“And I dinnae suppose they’ll invite me t’ stay for a cuppa, hmm?”

 

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Jemma gave a little shake of her head. Her parents were many wonderful things, but permissive wasn’t on the list. Fitz sighed and dropped a final kiss on her mouth before climbing out from under the covers to collect his clothing. 

 

“Wha’ are th’ odds they see me if I go back down th’ trellis?”

 

He’d begun pulling on his pants and it took Jemma a moment to answer as she watched the long, pale limbs disappear back beneath the layers of cotton and denim. When she finally met his gaze, she flushed at the look of amusement hidden in his bright blue eyes. 

 

“Um,” Jemma stalled, trying to find her train of thought, “just give my dad a moment to get the paper out of the drive. Once he’s back inside, you should be good to go.”

 

She scooted up to lean against the headboard, pulling the sheet up around her exposed chest as Fitz watched the headmaster shuffle down the drive, pick up the paper, and come back into the house. He came back to her and paused at the side of the bed, suddenly looking uncertain. 

 

“So, las’ nigh’-”

 

“Was incredible.”

 

Jemma was gratified to see the blush rise on his cheeks at the compliment, pleased that she could shake the usually unflappable Fitz. 

 

“Does tha’ mean you’d be willin’ t’ go again?” Jemma arched a brow at him and watched as he began to fumble for the right words. “I mean, no’... no’ in bed - although I loved tha’ bi’, believe me - bu’ I mean… Bloody hell.” Fitz took a deep breath to compose himself and squeezed his eyes tight. “Wouldy’liket’goonadatewit’me?”

 

Leaning forward, Jemma grabbed the front of his hoodie and tugged him down so she could give him a lazy, lingering kiss. 

 

“Yes, Fitz. I’d like to go on a date with you.” His face split into a wide grin at that, and Jemma felt her own lips curl upward in automatic response. “But to do that, I need you to be alive. Which you won’t be if my father comes up here and catches you in my room.”

 

Taking her point he nodded, gave her one last kiss, and turned toward her window. Fitz had just raised the lower sash and had one leg over the ledge when Jemma called out to him. 

 

“And Fitz? I love that little Italian restaurant on Main Street. Just for future reference.” 


End file.
